Our perfect story
by the story of an author
Summary: This is the story of how Dom and Letty met, became friends and fall in love. But it isn't that simple there's lots of drama to get in the way but will they cave under pressure and sacrifice their love or will they make it? Letty and Dom meet while racing and become friends but one night they become a lot more but then there is one huge complication that isn't what it appears to be


Our Perfect Story

_**Dom's view:**_

Dom walked into the garage, he had to get his car ready for tonight. Tonight there would be a big street race taking place and everyone who was anyone in the racing world would be there. Everyone would be drinking and mostly certainly there would be a few doing drugs just generally taking part in any illegal activities tonight was a night to either come and race or just what the races and blow off some steam either way just enjoy themselves and that is why he had his friend Tej Parker on the lookout for police, they didn't want any distractions or anything to go wrong tonight. Dom had a lot of money riding on tonight's race, he had to come first in at least all but one of his races to win the bet, so really there was only one mistake he could make and then he would have to be god damn perfect. He knew of course that it would be a challenge but everyone loves a good challenge and Dom was no exception. Winning races easily and getting girls who just straight up threw themselves at him just bored him now. So he decided to pull out all the stops to get rid of that boredom by swearing to himself to only enter races that would challenge him and to only go after girls who weren't tripping over themselves to get at him so basically no skanks. He was going for the whole 'try something new bullshit'

He only had a few hours left to make the final adjustments to his car, tonight he would be driving a Dodge Charger Daytona in cherry and boy was he looking forward to kicking some ass in it. He was also hoping to get some in it as well if he was lucky and charming enough to get a girl to go home with him, which he usually was in fact he couldn't even remember the last time a girl had said no to him. That thought made him smile, he truly was a ladies man.

AT THE RACES

Dom you could say had arrived fashionably late but in reality he was well past that but yet no one seemed to mind in fact as soon as the crowd caught sight of him they ran over to him instantly complementing him and admiring his car. Some of the other drivers were desperately trying to get his approval by saying he was a great racer or how they couldn't wait to see him race. And then there were the females who were practically going crazy around him trying to get his attention but he just simply laughed them off and told them maybe next time. After dealing with the huge crowd he made his way over to Tej and gave him, what he described as a manly huge and greeting him with a simple hey man.

"You ready to race Dom?" Tej questioned him just as he did before the beginning of every race and like always Dom's reply was "I'm always ready Tej". With that little thing over he went over to a more private section to hang there for a little while. The attention he had gotten when he first came he was used to as it was not the first time he had been attacked with an over enthusiastic crowd. Sure some times it could get quite annoying but mainly he loved it. Being a street racer with a sea full of fans was what he lived for but sometimes he couldn't help but think this that stopped other drivers from challenging him to race them in case they won and were attacked by an angry crowd of fans and on top of that nobody liked to be in a race where no one was cheering for you or hoping you would win quite frankly it would be humiliating.

His eyes scanned the cars close to him some he liked others he hated mainly the ones owned by pretty boys who didn't know how to even drive them properly and the ones reason they had them was because they got their rich parents to buy them one. To them their cars were just supposed to be expensive, good looking cars for show to impress the ladies and make men envy them only with Dom it had the opposite affect and that seemed to go for everyone else at the event as no one even looked twice at those cars. No the people here focused their attention on the good cars, the fast cars but who could blame them a fast car is hard to resist. But unlike the rich boy's car, his eyes caught onto one car a 1973 Jensen interceptor in grey. Yeah the car was good and it was a car he would actually consider driving but it was mainly the driver that caught his eyes and he couldn't seem to take them off her. She was a tallish Latino girl with dark brown hair. Now Dom had seen many girls over the course of his life but he had to stay she was easily one of the most gorgeous. He watched her closely as she stepped further away from her vehicle only then did he realise she was actually going to be racing when she moved out of the way of her window to reveal the number 114 sprayed on her car, only the racers got numbers whereas the audience literally just arrived and relaxed no messing about needed. He looked back at his own car for just a moment to recheck his number seeing her suddenly he got a bizarre need to be close to her and that in Dom's world meant he needed to race her. After double checking he was happy to discover his number was 110 and if he was lucky which like he said he normally was, he should in deed be able to race with her.

_**LETTY'S VIEW:**_

Letty stood next to her car slightly leaning on it as she waited for the signal for the cars to get in position for the first race. Tonight like many other drivers here was her big night, she always came to these street races no matter how big or small they were. They were part of who she was and she was damn proud of that. After coming to so many street events she had won many of them and that had resulted in her making a shit load of money over the years. She was here tonight racing because other than the fact it was her life and it was fun as hell was because she was hoping to buy some new cars to add to her collection. She had her sights set on two cars a 1969 Plymouth road runner and the 1997 Nissan 240SX and to get them she would need to win her races tonight so she could get the money needed to buy them. When she had first saw them for sale she had instantly liked them and the fact that quite a lot of work had to be done on them before they were fit to be raced didn't put her off one bit, in fact that had made it even better as Letty stood by the saying it doesn't matter what car you drive all that matters is how you drive it and how you make it to fit you. To win the money she needed it was actually pretty simple, she was going to race four times tonight and to make the money by the end of the night all she had to do was either win all four races or come runner up in two of them but also win the other two. Sure it was going to be tough as she would have some pretty big competition tonight but she was certain she could do it. Another reason for her coming tonight was due to the fact she wanted to prove to everyone that she could drive just as good as any man if not better. Many times when she had gone against men drivers they had made jokes about her racing or crude remarks saying she should just step out of the race and go home with them later and yeah sometimes people underestimated her and yes sure that defiantly worked to her advantage but it still annoyed her, a lot. Because although it was a good tactic to get money it also meant she had to keep proving herself over and over where as if she proved to everyone who was here tonight she was a bad ass street racer who you shouldn't mess with then the word would be spread around that Letty Ortiz should be taken seriously and then she would be able to stop working so damn hard.

She was pulled from her thoughts soon enough when they had gave the signal to get in place for the first race and she was ready, ready to win this thing.

* * *

**NEXT CHAPTER- LETTY AND DOM RACE EACH OTHER **

_hi guys! so I have a few ideas about where this story can go but I kind of need to figure it all out for sure so please guys review and tell me what you would like to see happen thanks x also sorry for any mistakes x_


End file.
